Deseos Olvidados
by Lady Yukki-Yuuki
Summary: Un encuentro en un hotel, una cita, muchos deseos que claman el cuerpo. Solo denle una oportunidad.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son de Masahi Kishimoto.**

**Hola, esta es mi primera historia, suelo ser mas una lectora que otra cosa, pero esta vez quise probar algo un tanto distinto, en fin, aquí está esta pequeña historia que espero que les guste.**

* * *

**DESEOS OLVIDADOS**

Estoy parada enfrente del ropero, envuelta en una toalla, visualizando la hilera de vestidos que casi nunca veían la luz del día desde hacía mucho tiempo. Me estaba mordiendo el labio, y en silencio consideraba cual era mi mejor opción. Hacía un rato que estaba ahí parada, como esperando algo. En realidad, hace más que un rato que un rato.

Mi vista se dirige de nuevo a los vestidos, no estaba particularmente preocupada por el tiempo que había pasado desde que alguno de estos había salido del armario para estar alrededor mío, y tampoco le había dedicado mucho tiempo a ese pensamiento. No lo había hecho hasta que ayer por la tarde cuando recibí ese e-mail, ese que solicitaba..., No, ordenaba, que estuviera en determinado lugar a determinada hora sin posibilidad de negarme.

No dijo que debía vestir, pero es lo único en lo que pude pensar desde que me desplomé sobre el respaldo del sillón de mi oficina y leí su mensaje una y otra vez mientras mi pecho latía con desenfreno. Estaba bastante enfadada con su carácter descarado, y hasta jadeé hacia la pantalla de mi computadora... antes de apretar mis muslos bajo el escritorio.

Pero nuevamente la pregunta de que ponerme inundó mi mente ¿falda corta o por la rodilla? ¿Negro o rojo? ¿Escote o cerrado? Mis ojos cayeron sobre el estante de los zapatos. ¿Sandalias bajas o altas? Después miré a los cajones en los que guardaba la ropa interior. ¿Encaje o satén? ¿braga o tanga? Tendría que bucear en la oscuridad de mis cajones para encontrar algo que por lo menos me hiciera ver un poco más sexy, pero sin pasarse.

Miré mi reloj y me di cuenta que había estado parada ahí más de veinte minutos reflexionando sobre demasiadas cosas. El tiempo corre y si no muevo me apresuro voy a llegar tarde. Pero más preguntas me surgen ¿Labios rojos o natural? ¡Oh, Dios! Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, y miré el techo. Nervios de cita. Se van a llevar lo mejor de mí y no lo puedo evitar. Necesito ayuda, algo o alguien que me calme.

¿Rosa o tinto? Otra decisión para tomar, y como parece que soy incapaz ahora de tomar lo que, cualquiera pensaría que son decisiones fáciles, me decido por las dos.

Salgo disparada del dormitorio, bajo las escaleras, y aterrizo en la cocina como una loca, y está bien, porque lo estoy, estoy loca, casi frenética. Lucho para ignorar el desastre que me rodea, abro la heladera y saco una botella de Sauvignon-blanc. Casi no puedo evitar besar la botella y me sirvo un gran vaso. Después encuentro mi teléfono y llamo a Ino mientras subo las escaleras de vuelta a mi dormitorio, con el teléfono pegado a mi oído y el vaso en mis labios. El líquido helado se desliza por mi garganta hasta mi estómago, y suspiro disfrutando.

Ino responde precipitadamente, sin duda esperaba la llamada. Ella me alentó para que hiciera esto, así que espero que me respalde y tome algunas decisiones por mí.

—¿No se supone que tienes una cita? —Su pregunta es muy sarcástica, sarcasmo que generalmente me causa gracias, pero ahora mismo solo me pone más nerviosa. Hoy no estoy de humor para bromear con ella.

—No sé qué ponerme—le digo a través de la línea entrando en mi dormitorio y evitando a propósito el armario.

—Hina ¿En serio?

—Si—digo pensadamente.

—Ayer compramos dos vestidos nuevos para tu cita. Recuerda que fueron escogidos por una servidora, te quedaban sensacional ¿Por qué no los usas?

Me avergüenzo mirando las bolsas que todavía contienen los vestidos nuevos, con las etiquetas puestas y listos para ser devueltos.

—No creo que sean los indicados—le respondo nerviosa.

—¡Pero parecías una diosa! ¡Con los dos! Por eso te dije que compraras los dos.

Fruncí el ceño y mordí mi labio, tal vez para ella están bien, Ino hasta podría ponerse una bolsa y lucir fantástica. Su figura de reloj de arena hace babear a los hombres y llorar a las mujeres deseando tener por los menos un poco de ella. Todo su peso está en los lugares correctos, en cambio el mío se parece concentrarse en el culo y los muslos, por no decir de mis pechos.

—Ino de verdad no creo que esté tan bien con ellos.

—¿Acaso no quieres que cuando entres y te vea, caiga de rodillas y bese tus pies? Porque si te pones uno de esos vestidos es lo que va a pasar, créeme.

—¿Te parece? Yo no estoy tan segura. Es que no quiero que piense que estuve fantaseando todo el día con nuestra cita y que estuve obsesionada con mi atuendo.

Ino se rio—Ummm ...

—Tú sabes lo que quiero decir. No quiero que parezca que voz demasiado elegante, pero que tampoco parezca que no me importa en absoluto. No sé qué ponerme, algo conservador y discreto, o debería atreverme a llevar algo sexy ¿Pero y si no le gusta?

Me senté en la cama y tomé otro largo y saludable sorbo de vino. Yo no suelo beber, pero con lo nerviosa que estoy necesito calmarme de alguna manera, pero si sigo a este ritmo voy a estar medio borracha antes de llegar a mi cita, no es como si tuviera demasiada resistencia.

Entonces Ino, como si estuviera escuchando mis pensamientos preguntó —¿Hina, estás bebiendo?

Mi vaso se detuvo en el aire y me sentí culpable y un tanto avergonzada, aunque no tenía por qué, ya que Ino tomaría vino en el desayuno si fuese socialmente aceptable.

—Puede ser—le respondo ligeramente arrepentida.

—¿Te parece que es una buena idea?

Su razonable pregunta me hizo mirar el vaso vacío, preocupada.

—No sé, ¿si…? ¿te parece mal? —Y eso me hizo preguntarme si lo que estaba por hacer, estaba bien. ¿No será una estupidez? ¿Una cita? Hace años que no tengo una cita y, a pesar que es con el hombre de mis sueños —todo lo que quiero y necesito— tal vez este acercamiento puede no ser lo mejor. O si, quien sabe. Podría ser exactamente lo que necesito y podría ser el principio de algo extraordinario, pero tengo dudas.

Bueno, lo desconocido puede ser abrumador o desalentador, pero si no le doy una oportunidad nunca conoceré los beneficios. No se puede negar que necesito algo excitante en mi vida —algo diferente al trabajo y las obligaciones—. Al pensar en esto, miré sobre mi hombro el portafolio del trabajo que había dejado en la esquina de la habitación.

Tengo un millón de e-mails para responder, me acordé del estado en que se encuentra la cocina que descubrí cuando fui a buscar el vino, —platos sucios esperando ser puestos en el lavavajillas. La rebalsada canasta de ropa para lavar apareció en mi mente, sin contar la pila de ropa para planchar que podría competir con el Everest en altura. Mi alboroto y excitación disminuyó un poquito. Capaz que tendría que cancelar y ponerme al día con las labores del hogar y las tareas atrasadas del trabajo, ya que yo jamás era descuidada en los quehaceres, pero la cita me tenía neurótica. La idea no me emocionaba, pero lamentablemente la satisfacción de poder completar estas tareas si lo hacía.

—Tendría que cancelar— suspiré y me dejé caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

—Ni te atrevas—ladró Ino y me sobresaltó. —¡Vamos Hina! Trabajas muy duro y definitivamente no juegas igual. Ten una noche libre por amor de Dios. No va a llegar el fin del mundo si tu casa no está limpia y tampoco te vas a quedar sin trabajo si no respondes esos e-mails. Sé libre, aunque sea solo una maldita noche—dijo muy molesta. Me reí en silencio, pensando lo bien que me conocía. Ella tiene razón y yo lo sé, pero esto es la vida real.

—El mundo no gira alrededor de fantasías Ino—digo suavemente casi, con tristeza.

—Desatendiste tu vida personal, Hinata. Date un descanso. Solo una oportunidad, tanto para él como para ti.

Mi cuerpo se relajó y cerré los ojos, permitiendo que las palabras de Ino se hundieran profundamente en mí. Ella tiene razón. La vida no giraría alrededor de las fantasías, pero tampoco gira alrededor de que trabajes hasta caer rendida y no quede nada más para dar. Tiene que haber un equilibrio que nos haga felices. Entre las tareas mundanas del día a día y trabajar hasta que mis dedos queden en los huesos, siento que cada día queda menos de mí.

—¿Entonces, cómo me visto? —pregunto y me enderezo sintiéndome repentinamente resuelta y convencida. Podría ser el vino, no estoy segura, pero no lo voy a cuestionar en este momento. Tengo que prepararme para una cita, con un hombre atractivo y quería verme bien.

—Buena decisión, esa es mi chica—dice feliz bajando la voz. —Escucha bien porque solo lo voy a decir una vez y lo tienes que cumplir—dijo seria logrando que pasara saliva un tanto nerviosa. —Lo quiero todo a la vista, piernas, tu abundante escote, úsalo. Y los tacos más altos que tengas—me río entre dientes, sabiendo exactamente que zapatos voy a lucir y a que vestido se refiere.

—Quieres que me ponga ese vestido negro y ajustado, ¿verdad? —le pregunto, aunque ya se la respuesta.

—¡Si, quiero que lo dejes bien muerto! —chilló con deleite. Se queda silenciosa y si la pudiera ver, sé que tendría una mirada astuta y esa risa pícara. ¿Qué estará tramando? Me pregunto— Y sin bragas—agrega haciendo que me atragante y que mis mejillas se pongan al rojo vivo.

—¡P-pero que es lo que estás diciendo! —Estoy horrorizada y es obvio, además de claramente avergonzada.

—No seas exagerada, además eso lo volverá loco, te lo garantizo. Puedes ponerlas en tu cartera y se las das cuando llegue—dijo con una sonrisa que no pude ver pero que estaba segura que tenía impresa en su perfecto rostro.

—¡Ino! ¡Oh Dios mío! — En qué está pensando. Esa no soy yo. No puedo hacer eso, seguro que me acabo desmayando y eso definitivamente significaría el final de todo. Su risa se está volviendo histérica y se va cayendo a pedazos.

—Sal de tu zona de confort, Hina—dijo con una risita tonta, mientras yo sacaba el vestidito negro más pequeño y ajustado que tenía. —Te podría gustar lo que vas a vivir. —y cuelga, dejándome con la palabra en la boca y con dudas de lo que hacer.

Escucho como se repiten sus palabras en mi mente mientras miro el vestido de arriba abajo. O lo poco que hay de este vestido... no es mucho. Si, ha pasado un tiempo, pero me voy a reencontrar con el vestido. Me pongo en acción volando. Estoy de repente en el lugar donde necesito estar, y voy a seguir pretendiendo que el vino no tiene nada que ver. Bueno, quizá un poquito, pero las palabras de Ino ayudaron más. Ayudaron un montón.

La ropa interior me pica, los tacones son ridículamente altos, mi maquillaje es ligero, me hice un recogido con el cabello y pegué el salto. Mis bragas están en el bolso, esos que hasta había olvidado que tenía. Son de encaje negro, muy sexis. Da vergüenza no estar usándolas.

Apruebo al mirarme en el espejo, y pienso... que luzco muy seductora. Soy yo, pero mejorada. Puede que suene un tanto altanero, pero si fuera hombre, quedaría prendada de mí misma, me dije para infundirme valor. Espero que él lo aprecie. Me saco rápidamente una foto y se la envío a Ino, antes de tomar mi bolso y dirigirme a la puerta, la espalda derecha, la cabeza en alto.

Llegué al bar del hotel, muy consciente de las miradas que estaba recibiendo desde que puse un pie fuera de la casa. Varios hombres me comieron con los ojos desde la puerta de entrada hasta que alcancé el taxi y aunque me daba algo de vergüenza también me infundía un poco de confianza, significaba que estaba bien, con mi ropa usual nadie se volvería. Un grupo de mujeres me miraron con las cejas elevadas desde el taxi hasta el hotel. Y ahora, estoy cruzando el hotel desde el lobby hasta el bar seguida por la mirada de la clientela fina que se encuentra presente. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba afectada. No estoy acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención. Visto remeras y pantalones anchos todo el tiempo que puedo, me gusta la comodidad que me dan.

El celular me avisa que he recibido un mensaje de texto, y revuelvo mi bolso, y sonrío cuando encuentro un mensaje de Ino.

"Joder Hina, te ves espléndida. Recuerda, ¡cada hombre que te mira está deseando que seas suya. Y cada mujer que te mire está deseando ser tu! Que te diviertas. Y mañana voy a querer oir todos los detalles jugosos y sucios". Fruncí los labios y eché una ojeada alrededor, mientras continuaba mi camino hacia el bar. Tal como predije, estaba siendo observada por bastantes personas, y en un momento de puro horror, pensé si ellos creerían que yo era una prostituta y mi cuerpo se paraliza. Cambio mi destino y me dirijo al aseo de damas, sintiendo que cada par de ojos está sobre mí, pero ya no se siente tan bien como al principio, tengo miedo de los juicios que hacen de mí, del que él podría hacer.

Llego a los lavatorios olvidando que soy una dama y me miro al espejo. No estoy segura que esperaba encontrar, no me veo distinta que cuando salí de casa, y en ese momento me sentí adorable, glamorosa y chic sin exageraciones. Y mi vestido no es tan corto, llega a mitad del muslo con muy buen gusto, tampoco tan descarado. Estoy paranoica. Ino una vez me hizo vestir un vestido incluso más corto que ese y no creyeron que fuera prostituta.

Eso había sido diez años atrás, cuando no tenía preocupaciones y mi única responsabilidad era mi vida. Sacrifiqué mi satisfacción por el cumplimiento del deber. ¿Por qué no puedo tener los dos? Mi reflexión se interrumpe al recibir otro mensaje de Ino. "sobre todo...recuerda nunca tener sexo en un primera cita"

Puse los ojos en blanco. Esto es ridículo. Repasé mis labios con brillo, volví al bar y me senté en un banco junto a la barra donde apoyé mi bolso. Y entonces me acordé de algo, recuperé mi bonito bolso de cuero, lo abrí y saqué una rosa roja, un cliché ridículo como pocos.

Le tendría que haber enviado una respuesta a su e-mail informándole que estaría con una bufanda o algún abrigo en lugar de la rosa. Apuesto a que no había ninguna otra mujer que hiciera lo mismo. Seguro que me encontraría.

Empecé a dibujar círculos con la rosa antes de detenerme. Entonces comencé a revolverme en el asiento, tirando de mi vestido sobre los muslos. Y ahora mis ojos recorren el bar buscándolo. No está. Dios, tendría que haber llegado tarde. ¿En que estaba pensando? Miré mi reloj, noté que eran las ocho y dos minutos. ¡Oh Dios! Estoy muy irritada. Me envía un e-mail, con una lista de sus demandas, cuando, donde, sin posibilidad de negarme, y después ¿tiene la desfachatez de no aparecer puntual? Me cacheteo por ser tan débil. Tendría que estar jugando mi juego, y estoy jugando el de él.

—"Sauvignon—" le digo de golpe al barman cuando pasaba, ignorando su mirada alarmada ante mi abrupta demanda. No puedo, ni siquiera, esbozar una mirada de disculpa, porque mi enojo y los nervios se llevaron lo de mejor de mí.

El barman se apresuró, sintiendo claramente las vibraciones ansiosas que yo disparaba alrededor del bar del hotel.

—Señorita— el inclinó su cabeza mientras deslizaba el vaso sobre la barra haca mí, y pude esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de beber la mitad de la copa.

Me dije a mi misma "basta de alcohol" y falle miserablemente. Pero no puedo sentir pena por ello ya todo mi cuerpo se relajó nuevamente mientras el líquido helado pasaba por mi garganta, llevándose el temor y el enojo también.

Bajé la vista y la fijé en el lento movimiento del vino en el vaso, giré suavemente sobre el taburete sintiéndome mucho mejor.

Hasta que mi rodilla chocó algo. Otra rodilla. Una rodilla trajeada. Toda la ansiedad que sentía se acumuló en mi garganta y me ahogó. Estoy mirando fijamente esa pierna, para no elevar la mirada. Él está inmóvil, esperando que lo reconozca. Puedo escuchar su respiración firme y lenta, puedo oler su esencia y a pesar de que todavía no lo miré se lo que voy a enfrentar cuando lo haga.

Seguridad, intensidad, esa que solo él desprende.

Oh, él está jugando realmente, acercándose sigilosamente y sorprendiéndome con la guardia baja. Apuesto que me estuvo observando desde que llegué, y eligió el mejor momento para conseguir el mayor impacto y logró hacerlo con éxito.

Ya no puedo demostrar irritación. Todo se resume al deseo que me atraviesa tan velozmente que el corazón retumba en mi pecho. Y en este momento en que reconozco todos los sentimientos olvidados: anhelo, deseo, necesidad, decido que este juego me gusta. Consiguió el efecto deseado justo como yo esperaba que él lo buscara.

Ahora la tensión sexual se puede palpar. No ha habido interacción (ni sentimientos, ni palabras) solo el suave roce de nuestras rodillas. Pero se positivamente que me voy a convertir en un ardiente charco de lujuria en el preciso momento en que nuestras miradas se conecten. Él está desplegando todos sus talentos con ese único y pequeño contacto, contagiándome su puro apetito sexual, y cuando finalmente convenzo a mis ojos que recorra su figura sentada, mi respiración se interrumpió y sentí un loco hormigueo en la piel.

Lo recorrí completo con la mirada, tomándome mi tiempo para refrescar la memoria, sin vergüenza. Su pecho. Oh, Dios, ese pecho. Ancho, duro, cubierto con el suave algodón de una hermosa camisa. Las mangas arremangadas que revelan sus antebrazos firmes y fuertes. Una imagen clara aparece en mi mente, él relajado en el sillón de su oficina y de repente siento envidia de todas las mujeres que trabajan para él.

Apuesto que todas llevan bragas de repuesto para trabajar a su lado. Dios, estoy caliente. Mis nervios han sido reemplazados por olas despiadadas de deseo. Y llegué a su cuello, y sé que un pequeño contacto de mis ojos con los suyos, le dirán lo que estoy sintiendo.

Lo que siento, lo que siento por él.

La sensación de satisfacción que me llena es algo que no voy a cuestionar. Necesito esto. La atracción entre nosotros es palpable y lo ha sido desde que posé mis ojos en él. Inspiré profundamente, con seguridad, y dejé que mi mirada vagara por el rastro oscuro de barba de su cuello y mandíbula. Cada vez me gustaba más y más lo que veía, hasta...

Y casi como un estallido nuestros ojos se encontraron, y quedaron atrapados. Sé que los míos están contentos, en realidad están encantados y los de él muestran el brillo de la victoria anticipada. Ya me tiene en sus redes. Mierda, es capaz de provocarme un desmayo. Mandíbula cincelada, labios llenos, cabello oscuro despeinado y sus ojos reflejan la misma intensa oscuridad. Me lo quiero comer. Estoy a un centímetro de ponerme a llorar y resulta absurdo. Él es hermoso, muy apuesto. Casi olvidé lo apuesto que es. Me tendría que pellizcar por no acordarme.

—Hinata—su voz es áspera y hace sonar mi nombre como puro sexo. —¡Qué placer verte! Sus labios se mueven lentamente, y caigo más profundamente en su hechizo mientras extiende su mano hacia mí.

Sonrío y acepto su mano, mientras él la sacude suavemente. Tengo que frenarme para no decirle que el placer es todo mío. O eso espero... o espero que sea...Me encojo ante mis pensamientos "no tener sexo en la primera cita". Casi me río. Esa regla no se puede aplicar cuando la cita es con un espécimen como este. ¿No es cierto? No parece que sea muy justo. Tengo que pedirle consejo a Ino.

—Sasuke—lo saludo.

Me sorprende cuando se inclina acercando sus labios a mi oído. Cada músculo al sur de mi cintura se contrae y un fuego atraviesa mis venas. ¿No es esto un poco íntimo para una primera cita?

—Luces deslumbrante— murmura en mi oído, apoyando sus labios suaves en mi piel, justo debajo del lóbulo de la oreja. Y yo comencé a temblar, quedándome donde estoy, cuando probablemente tendría que decirle que esto es demasiado para una primera cita. Pero no puedo. Se siente muy bien tenerlo tan cerca. Se aleja, sosteniendo todavía mi mano suavemente. Hago un gran esfuerzo para controlar mi temblor. Quiero parecer segura y llena de confianza y porque no, desafiarlo. Pero no consigo nada de eso. Seguramente me está mirando y pensando que me tiene segura. Y tiene razón.

Me mira unos minutos en silencio y yo lo miro a él justo cuando saca la lengua y se lame los labios lentamente. Oh Dios, me sonrojo violentamente. Tengo todo acalorado, la cara, la sangre...entre mis muslos.

¡Tienes que ser un desafío, Hinata! ¡Vuélvelo salvaje con tu atractivo! En un intento por elevar la apuesta, tomo una acción drástica, saco mis bragas y las coloco sobre la barra frente a él. Me muerdo el labio y detengo mi mano que quería volver a tomarlas para evitar que el barman o cualquier otra persona las vea. Pero por una vez estoy siendo audaz, y me siento emocionada y aterrorizada al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke las mira de reojo por un momento. Está estupefacto y eso me complace más que cualquier logro obtenido en mi trabajo. ¡Los dos podemos jugar este juego, Señor! Me digo a mi misma con un poco más de confianza.

Y entonces observo como sin prisa, toma mis bragas de la barra, juega con ellas unos segundos y se las lleva a la nariz inhalando profundamente, mientras me mira a los ojos. Su actuación no puede ser más caliente. Pero no las guarda en su bolsillo como yo esperaba. No. Las pone otra vez sobre la barra, bien estiradas para quedar perfectamente exhibidas. Con pánico, miro alrededor esperando que el barman o algún otro asistente del bar no lo hayan presenciado. Y siento un profundo alivio cuando descubro que estamos solos.

Era como si me hubiera tirado mi audacia por la cara.

—Bien hecho— murmura, acariciando mi rodilla con la punta de un dedo. Ante su toque enderezo la espalda y se profundiza mi respiración. —¿Puedo asumir que estás desnuda?

No puedo hablar, y asiento, apretando los dientes y haciendo mucho esfuerzo para permanecer inmóvil cuando su dedo se desliza lentamente por el interior de mis muslos.

—Sasuke—le digo sin aliento, impedida de contener mi desesperación por más tiempo. El despertó estos sentimientos y está obligado a prestarles la atención necesaria. Y que lo haga pronto.

—Yo también tengo algo para ti— murmura metiendo su mano en el bolsillo. Su afirmación recalienta y atraviesa el muro de lujuria que me domina.

—¿Tienes algo para mí? —Le pregunto arrugando la frente.

Me dedica una sonrisa amplia que me derrite. Y entonces coloca un objeto a lado de mis bragas. Esas bragas que todavía están perfectamente expuestas al público. Inclino la cabeza de costado para poder enfocar la pequeña pila de metal. Me lleva un momento identificar el objeto y cuando lo hago, no puedo evitar quedarme con la boca abierta.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer con eso? —digo tratando de fingir serenidad. Soy una tonta si pienso que se lo cree. Mi voz suena alta y temblorosa y vuelvo a recorrer el bar con la mirada rezando para que nadie esté presenciando esto.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —dice en voz alta atrayendo mi mirada. No estoy segura si debo estar excitada o asustada por la seguridad que hay en su voz.

—Si— murmuro, confirmándole que quiero saber. Rodeo mi cuerpo con los brazos.

El desliza el objeto por la barra, el sonido del metal contra el mármol suena fuerte y claro en el bar. Lo sacude y todo el tiempo mantiene su mirada sobre mí.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Átame— mi rápida respuesta me sorprende ya que la misma le fue dada sin vacilación y una convicción total. La verdad, él puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo. Hoy. Mañana. Para siempre. Estoy exhausta de intentar conquistar el mundo de los negocios todos los días de mi vida. El stress, el cansancio, la responsabilidad. No tengo ninguna de esas cargas en este momento. Sasuke puede tomar el mando y yo lo puedo seguir. Esto no es trabajo. Esto es personal. No puedo controlar todo y la verdad, no quiero hacerlo. Que me posea, que sea el hombre. Maldición, es la dosis de claridad más grande que me ha atravesado. Es una revelación. Una revelación que me gusta.

Las mujeres pueden dominar el mundo, los hombres deberían dominar el dormitorio. Me encandila con su sonrisa nuevamente, esta vez con un añadido de victoria. —¿Estás lista? Pregunta en voz baja

—¿Para un trago? —pregunto, sabiendo que no es lo que quería decir. Aquí, delante de mí hay un hombre que sabe lo que quiere y no tiene miedo de decirlo. ¿Quién soy yo para discutir?

—No estaba preguntando si estabas lista para un trago, Hinata. Me perfora con su mirada. —Tu sabes lo que estoy pidiendo—asentí y el movimiento fue imperceptible para que no lo pudiera ver. Pero lo vio y de pronto estoy de pie en forma inestable y sostenida por él antes de poder decidir si estoy jugando de la manera correcta.

Pero hay chispas. Electricidad. También hay anticipación y excitación. Todos estos sentimientos son bienvenidos. Es lo que necesito y voy a agarrar esta oportunidad con las dos manos esperando que no se escurra entre mis dedos otra vez.

—Dejémosle un regalo al barman— susurra en mi oído, apoyando con firmeza la palma de su mano al final de mi espalda.

Me atoré, horrorizada— Pero esas son mis bragas— Protesto, mirando hacia atrás mientras me guía fuera del bar.

—Seguro que el barman las adorará. Además, igual las hubieras perdido porque pensaba arrancártelas con los dientes.

Esa declaración me devuelve la atención al tema en cuestión y trago fuerte, dejando que el placer que me va a consumir, invada mi pobre mente.

Pasamos el mostrador de recepción mientras atravesamos el lobby del hotel hacia los ascensores, y noto que no pide una habitación, quiere decir que ya reservó una. Odio que me tenga tan segura. Bueno, un poquito.

Seguimos caminando, no hay conversación, pero el silencio grita y mi mente está a punto de explotar.

Observo como eleva su mano varonil para apretar el botón de llamada y trato de no revolverme sobre los pies mientras esperamos, lo que parece una eternidad, que las puertas se abran.

Y tan pronto como se abren, soy prácticamente empujada dentro. Giro, mechones de cabello suelto golpean mi cara, mi respiración es jadeante. El golpea el botón de cerrar con el costado del puño, me aplasta contra la pared, con su imponente altura, las palmas de sus manos se deslizan desde mi garganta hasta la nuca y así me sostiene firmemente. Nuestros pechos están apretados, intentando respirar juntos, y yo elevo mis ojos que se ahogan en el potente hechizo de su brillante mirada. Sostengo la respiración mientras sus labios descienden sobre los míos y los roza perezosamente de un lado a otro.

—Te voy a besar— me dice, sin darme la oportunidad de aceptar o no. No habrá desacuerdo. No hoy, no mañana, creo que nunca. Y me sumergí profundo hasta el final, y no lo lamento. Me ataca con fuerza bruta, elevándome contra la pared, su mano libre vagando por mi muslo desnudo bajo el vestido. No puedo hacer otra cosa que aceptar, un millón de descargas de felicidad atacan mi mente, mi cuerpo, mi corazón.

—¿Qué paso con nuestro juego? —pregunto, mis manos recorren descontroladamente su espalda, mientras respiro hacia arriba, disfrutando sus mordiscos en mi cuello.

—Eres demasiado tentadora para resistirme— Se aleja, eleva una ceja en forma juguetona. Hace mucho tiempo que no aprecio esta vista, demasiado tiempo. Y solamente ahora me doy cuenta— Y tu mi hermosa esposa, no llevas bragas— Sonrío, cierro los ojos y lo dejo que me lleve lejos— Te amo Sasuke— susurro.

—Yo también te amo Hina— Toma mi mano y besa mi anillo— Y, muy pronto, vamos a hacer esto otra vez—dice y yo me rio.

Aunque había sido a mi a quien se le había ocurrido esta idea para revivir un poco la pasión de nuestro matrimonio, ya que había leído en una revista. Parecía que él lo había sabido llevar mucho mejor que yo. Pero después de todo no lo podía evitar, amaba con locura a Sasuke, siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo haría, siempre me volvería loca y siempre sería como la primera vez con él.


End file.
